


Flowers and Candles

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian and Mickey just moved in together and Ian is really stressed out about everything looking nice so Mickey surprises him.





	Flowers and Candles

It was early in the morning when Mickey and Ian were laying intertwined in bed.   
Mickey was slightly waking up when he opened his eyes to Ian rapidly scrolling through his phone.  
“Morning” Ian mumbled sounding slightly distracted.  
Mickey saw that Ian eyes looked bloodshot and he looked exhausted “did you even sleep last night?”  
Ian didn’t respond he just continued to scroll through his phone when Mickey grabbed it and put it down beside him.  
Ian called out “Hey!”  
Mickey didn’t seem to notice the irritation in Ians tone “What’s got you so distracted?”  
Ian just clicked his tongue and got out of bed, carefully maneuvering around Mickeys body and heading to the bathroom.

Mickey turned in bed to look through Ians phone and saw that Ian had been looking up furniture and color schemes.   
By the time Mickey had searched through all the things Ian was looking at, Ian had come back to the room.   
Mickey waved Ian back to bed “Would you stop worrying about the house?”  
Ian sat down next to Mickey stiffly before speaking, “I just want it to be perfect, this is our house we finally did it.”   
Mickey wouldn’t disagree that the two of them had been through a lot to get here but he didn’t want Ian to over work himself.   
“I do too Ian but we have to be patient” Mickey kissed the top of Ians head and smiled.   
Ian half smiled and nodded “I know, I just want it to be comfortable and nice, neither one of us had much growing up so I guess I’m just stressing.”   
Mickey nodded “yeah I get that, but you also have a real job you have to go to and you need some sleep to function man. “  
“I slept for like three hours, I’ll be fine” Ian smirked before he got up and started getting his towels ready to shower.

Mickey walked to their kitchen to make Ian some coffee before work; they hadn’t had much food in their house yet.   
Ian came into the kitchen to kiss Mickey goodbye and get his coffee.  
He was halfway out the door when Mickey called out “don’t worry I’ll get stuff done today so your ass won’t be stressed out.”   
Ian popped his head back in with a funny look on his face and holding back a laugh “did you just say so my ass won’t get stretched out?”   
Mickey almost spit out his coffee before gulping it down, “No idiot! I said so you’re not STRESSED OUT. Go to work!”  
Ian laughed before hollering “I love you!”  
Mickey was laughing now too “I love you too sleepy face” and with that the door closed and Mickey got to work. 

Mickey went into the living room first and starting building the entertainment center, cussing a few times at all the small pieces that came with it and finally putting it together with the tv on top.   
Mickey eyed the area realizing that they needed to put something above the area on the wall and noted that in his head. The living room had furniture already it just needed a few random things to complete it.   
Mickey carefully checked the time every now and again to make sure Ian wouldn’t be home soon. 

Mickey grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and eagerly ran out to his car.   
Once Mickey got to the store, he hurried to the kitchen items and grabbed a set of pots and pans, some kitchen towels, utensils and a few random things he knew Ian would like.  
He definitely bought some food while he was there too. He picked up some candles and roses; he figured Ian would like the romantic side of him especially because he’s been so stressed out.   
He almost forgot to get a painting for the wall but he found a big picture frame to put above the tv, he figured Ian would get a picture of them printed out to put in it, he smiled at the thought as he checked out and went back home. 

When Mickey ran into the house he nailed the picture frame to the wall and set the kitchen up for Ian.   
He glanced at the clock and saw that Ian would be home in about forty five minutes, “shit” Mickey said to himself as he thumbed his nose like he always did in deep thought.   
“Fuck it” Mickey slid a frozen pizza and some wings into the oven before he wiped the kitchen table down and set up the flowers in the middle of the table. He lit the candles and put them on the kitchen island. 

The timer for the food went off right as Ian walked into the house.  
Ian noticed the changes in the living room right away “Whoa Mick, you got the entertainment center up and is that a picture frame?”   
Ian hurried and walked into the kitchen as he smelled something being cooked and he smiled seeing Mickey pulling the wings out of the oven.   
“Hey Chef Mickey” Ian laughed, seemingly more awake than this morning.   
Mickey put the food on top of the oven and gave Ian a kiss on the cheek before pulling plates out of the cabinet.  
Ian looked around the room and noticed the flowers and the candles and his eyes widened. “Did you do this for me?”  
Mickey was slightly embarrassed, “do you like it? If it’s too corny we can just go get something...” Mickey trailed off awkwardly and Ian turned to him with a smile ear to ear and hugged Mickey tightly.

“I love it, you didn’t have to do this” Ian walked over to the flowers and smelled them before looking at Mickey with puppy dog eyes.   
Mickey couldn’t tell if he was reading Ian right so he just asked “What?”  
“I love you so much, this is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done” Ian walked behind his shorter boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, he kissed Mickeys cheek.   
“I love you too” Mickey leaned his head against Ians.  
Ian enjoyed the moment for a while before he giggled, “Let’s eat! I’m starving!”


End file.
